Brazilian Gypsy Carnival
by kris932
Summary: I was a magician’s assistant in a little gypsy carnival in Brazil. How did Angela end up with that job?


Title: Brazilian Gypsy Carnival

An Angela Montenegro Fiction

Author: Kris932

Summary: I was a magician's assistant in a little gypsy carnival in Brazil. How did Angela end up with _that _job?

Feedback: Constructive criticism is delightful and very useful for improving. However, reviews, flames, and wild ranting about the weather also welcome.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

I was a magician's assistant in a little gypsy carnival in Brazil. Cam thought that had to be a great opening line when I mentioned it to her once. If only she knew half of the story, well I guess she would be right. It all started my freshman year of college. I had managed to paint and sketch my way into a sweet little international art program that took place over summer break. I was really looking forward to it. So the first year of college ends and I am informed by my counselor that the country I'm going to be sent to for the summer is Brazil.

Brazil…yep, I honestly didn't know much about Brazil back then. Supposedly, there were cute boys and possibly interesting artwork, so basically I was good to go. Give me a break; I was nineteen, who doesn't want to have fun in a foreign country at nineteen. Heck, I still want to have fun in a foreign country!

So I meet up at with several other students all leaving in the same program for different places at the John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. The flight to the Dulles International

Airport was pleasant. I got to sit next to this really adorable English Lit student that was headed off to London, England, can't remember his name… Jason I think. Yep! That's it his name was Jason. He was tall, sandy blonde hair, really listened when you talked, had a girlfriend, typical.

Anyway, we arrive at Dulles and all go our separate ways. I'm transferred to a small plane headed to the city of São Paulo. Flying back then was so easy and not at all frustrating. I didn't have to really worry about security, bombings or dead bodies in my friend's luggage…but I digress. Let's move back to Brazil.

It's late in the evening when my plane lands at the airport near São Paulo. I get off the plane and find my way to baggage claims. I had my two carryons already with me, so I just had to find my other two lavender monogrammed travel bags that were too big for carry on. Considering they were the only lavender bags with the initials AM stitched in the front, I managed to find them rather quickly.

That was the only easy part. I realized as I stood there in an airport where maybe only 4 percent of the people spoke fluent English that my guide to show me around the city and to my hotel room was no where to be seen. I figured who ever it was that was supposed to meet me was simply late. So I headed over to one of the incredibly over priced stands in the airport and purchased a drink and a salad. Then I proceeded to settle down in a hard airport chair with my four matching lavender bags surrounding me on all sides, to wait. And wait…and wait…and I finally dozed off and when I woke up it some ungodly hour in the morning and I was painfully scrunched in a plastic seat in a foreign country.

It was painfully obvious that my tour guide person was not about to show up. That's when I, Angela Montenegro decided I had to make a very pivotal decision about my very near future. The choices were these: call my Dad and have him get me a flight back home, find and American embassy and explain the situation, the logical choice of contacting the program though their twenty four/seven number, or explore Brazil and its endless possibilities on my own until the end of the summer when I had a return flight back home.

Me being young, adventurous and completely gorgeous (provided I had a chance to shower and change ASAP!) naturally, picked the most illogical choice. It was a good thing I didn't know Tempe back then!

I decided to explore Brazil and its endless possibilities on my own until the end of the summer. Almost instantly making that decision I realized there were a few hitches to it. After all, I was currently stuck in an airport with four heavy lavender monogrammed bags with little money left and only the very basic Spanish class to my poor knowledge. That last part didn't help with the whole they mainly speak Portuguese thing in Brazil.

In garbled Spanish and the last remains of my money I managed to get enough food for the day and a cart to help drag my luggage around. That's when I realized I really was in trouble here. What would I do now? I must have painted a pretty odd picture on the streets of São Paulo with my bright luggage and increasing shabby looks. I really was starting to need a shower, money…a place to get some rest? As luck would have it I stumbled upon an adorable if not slightly shabby bar. There was music and dancing and laughter, I figured I could scrounge up enough money for a drink and ask around for any (decent) job offers. No not what you are thinking…. I wasn't that desperate!

That's when I met _him, _the most adorable little seven year old gypsy boy in the world. I was sitting in that bar looking around kinda hopelessly when he came up to me all dressed up traditionally.

"Tu eres muy bonita." Spanish, he spoke to me in Spanish, thank God.

"Gracias, yo no hablo espanol bueno….tu hablas ingles? I answered him hoping against hope that he spoke English. Because, honestly, I was doomed if I had to rely on my Spanish skills.

He smiled shook his head no, garbled something off in quick Spanish and grabbed my hand. Then he flashed me another smile that could give Booth's charm smile a run for its money and motioned for me to get up. Oh, boy. What had I gotten myself into here?

**Reading and Reviewing increases quality of life…amazing true fact. **

A/n: On the Spanish I can't seem to get the accent marks to work on word. Any ideas?

Tu eres muy bonita : You are very pretty.

Gracias, yo no hablo espanol bueno….tu hablas ingles: Thanks, I don't (or no) speak Spanish well (or good)… you speak English?


End file.
